


Fixing It

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Break ups and make ups, Community: dailyfics, F/M, Fluff and Angst, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine's Day Elizabeth tries to Mend her relationship with John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing It

She hated Valentines Day, she never really did in the past. But ever since she made the decision to break up with John after the incident with Kolya she had been much more bitter when it came to love.

Back then she was foolish...she had been hurt so badly by what had happened she pushed him away...she regretted it.

This supposedly romantic day reminded her how much she missed him. How when he held her she felt safe, how when he kissed her she felt giddy and when they made love she felt complete. She wanted him back. But she knew John...to him she was just another person who abandoned him. She could tell by the way he acted cold to her.

After a day of seeing nothing but couples parade their romance around the city she couldn't take it anymore. She found herself making her way to John's chambers.

She knocked on the door without a bit of hesitation, cursing herself for doing so.

"Come in," John said.

Elizabeth could have ran in the opposite direction. But it was too late the door opened on its own.

Fucking City she thought. 

She took a few steps in. John sat on the bed unlacing his boots.

"I am in no mood to give you tips for your date tonight Rodney," John said as he lifted his head. Suddenly his hard stoic features soften a bit. "Elizabeth."

"I can't do this anymore." She said.

John's eyes went wide as he slowly rose to his feet. She could tell he was probably thinking how dare she play these mind games with him. Hadn't she fucked up enough?

"I'm sorry it was a mistake to come here," Elizabeth turned heels and made her way towards the door when John's hand lightly grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving another inch.

"Wait.." He said.

Elizabeth turned to face him, eyes widening in shock.

"I thought you were..."

"Pissed at you? Yeah I am a bit but....I don't think I can do this anymore either....I forgive you not completely....but it's enough."

She had her doubts too but this was love. Lovers made mistakes and sometimes it was hard to forgive but I'd one loved someone enough like she did she was able to forge on and overlook it.

She took John's face in her hands running her thumbs over the stubble of his cheeks. Their lips clashed and his hands moved to settle down down to her hips, entrapping her in his arms. 

Even if the city exploded and fell into the ocean at least she can die in the comfort of his arms and knowing their love is still strong no no matter what..


End file.
